My Giant Baby
by Rhiannon Anais
Summary: Ini pokok nya cerita untuk semua pecinta LuMark di luar sana. love you geng. Lucas/Mark. Lucas!Seme / Mark!Uke. NCT.


My Giant Baby

.

.

.

.

 **#Chapter 1**

Seperti yang kalian tau kalau NCT U kembali dengan Unit baru, lagu baru juga 2 anggota baru yaitu Jungwoo dan Lucas. Adanya Jungwoo dan Lucas membawa warna baru bagi NCT sendiri yang sudah bersama anggota yang sama sejak SMROOKIES di perkenalkan pada publik di tahun 2013. Terakhir kali NCT mengeluarkan anggota baru adalah pada saat NCT DREAM debut dengan 7 anggota. 5 anggota nya adalah Jaemin, Mark, Jisung, Jeno dan Haechan, anggota lain nya adalah 2 anggota baru yaitu Renjun dan Chenle. Setelah itu, ini perdana lagi SM mengeluarkan 2 anggota baru.

Seperti yang dikatakan di awal, adanya Jungwoo dan Lucas membawa warna baru bagi NCT. Terutama Lucas. Siapa yang menyangka kalau tubuh bongsor nya itu menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dirinya kelahiran 1999. Siapa yang menyangka kalau wajah tampan bak pangeran nya itu menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dirinya sangat petakilan, pecicilan, hyper, berisik dan kadang aneh. Benar-benar warna baru bukan? Dia yang menghancurkan image NCT sekaligus menarik lebih banyak fans karena personality nya yang unik itu kkk~

Di NCT, yang kelahiran 1999 sebelumnya hanyalah Mark seorang diri. Dia tidak ada teman sebaya, jika di DREAM dia akan menjadi seorang hyung yang di andalkan, sedangkan di 127 dan U dia akan menjadi adik kesayangan hyung-hyung nya yang lain. Kini ia ada Lucas, teman sebaya nya yang ternyata mempunyai sifat yang sangat berkebalikan dengan sifat nya yang tenang, dewasa dan kalem. Lucas benar-benar membuat member NCT lain kewalahan kadang, tapi ia juga bisa dewasa pada waktu nya, ia juga sangat menurut dan mendengarkan hyung-hyung nya dengan sangat baik.

Pada awalnya Mark masih harus beradaptasi dalam banyak hal saat menghadapi Lucas, kadang ia bingung dan masih kaku. Ia juga menjaga jarak dengan Lucas karena ia takut membuat Lucas merasa tidak nyaman dan menyadari betapa kaku nya dia, tapi Lucas tidak pernah melakukan hal yang sama. Dia akan sangat ceria dan menempel sana sini. Dia akan menyapa Mark duluan dan berinteraksi dengan nya sebisa mungkin menggunakan bahasa Korea nya yang berantakan. Mark suka hal itu. Ia jadi nyaman berada di dekat Lucas karena kelebihan nya yang bisa membuka dirinya untuk lebih terbuka.

Seiring berjalan nya waktu, Mark malah jadi mempunyai perasaan yang lebih pada Lucas. Semakin lama ia mengenal Lucas, semakin dalam ia mengenal Lucas, semakin sering ia berinteraksi dengan Lucas, semakin lama ia berada di dekat Lucas, semakin lama ia memperhatikan tingkah Lucas, ia makin suka. Ia makin jatuh ke dalam pesona unik dari seorang Lucas. Mark merasa ini salah, karena tidak seharusnya ia menaruh rasa pada teman nya sendiri. Well, setidak nya pada Lucas karena ia merasa tidak sebanding dengannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini member NCT menghabiskan waktu liburan 1 minggu mereka bersama-sama di sebuah villa. Mereka tidak sendirian, keluarga SMTOWN yang lain juga ikut berlibur dan mereka mendapat villa mereka masing-masing jadi ini adalah acara berlibur bersama untuk pertama kalinya bagi NCT karena biasanya mereka akan pulang kampung dan menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga nya masing-masing.

Pembagian kamar kali ini adalah membagi 18 member ke dalam 6 ruangan. Kamar utama yaitu kamar terbesar dihuni oleh Taeyong, Jaehyun, Doyoung dan Jungwoo. Kamar utama kedua yang juga berukuran besar dihuni oleh Johnny, Haechan, Ten dan Jaemin. Kamar ketiga dihuni oleh Jeno, Jisung dan Renjun. Kamar keempat dihuni oleh Kun, Winwin dan Chenle. Kamar kelima dihuni oleh Taeil dan Yuta. Lalu kamar terakhir... dihuni oleh Mark dan Lucas. Atas perintah siapa? Doyoung dan Jungwoo yang memaksa. Karena hanya mereka yang tau perihal perasaan Mark pada Lucas. Memang hyung yang baik.

Mark mulai memindah-mindahkan barang nya ke kamar nya dan Lucas yang berada di loteng, lantai paling atas, jauh dari ruangan manapun. Mark hanya bisa menghela nafas setelah ia berhasil menaruh koper nya dan terduduk di lantai. Mengumpulkan niat untuk membenahi barang-barang nya dan bersiap untuk mandi. Namun sebelum itu ia membuka ponsel nya dan menghubungi kakak tersayang nya, Wendy. Pada awalnya ia hanya mengirim pesan,

" _Noona, kau dimana?" - Mark._

" _Aku? Aku ada di kamarku. Wae?" - Wendy._

" _Ani... apa kau sedang bersantai?" - Mark._

" _Waeyo Markeu~ aku yakin ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan, hm? Aku sedang free, haruskah aku menemui mu ke villamu?" - Wendy._

" _Euh... boleh... tapi jangan berbicara disini! Kita keluar mencari tempat lain," -Mark._

" _Okay. I'll be there in 7 minutes. You better be quick." - Wendy._

Sampai akhirnya memilih untuk bertemu langsung. Mark langsung berdiri, mengenakan jaket nya dan pergi keluar kamar untuk menyusul Wendy yang sudah dalam perjalanan untuk menjemputnya. Saat ia turun, ia menemukan hyung-hyung nya juga anggota lain yang sedang sibuk bersantai di lantai bawah. Yuta menoleh ke arah nya dan bertanya. "Kau mau kemana? Ini sudah larut malam loh," Ucapnya. Mark terdiam dan gelagapan.

 **Ting Tong~**

"Sebentar!" Taeyong berjalan melewati Yuta dan Mark menuju pintu villa dan membukanya.

 **Cklek~**

"Oh! Noona! Ada apa kemari? Butuh bantuan kah?" Tanya Taeyong dengan ramah pada Wendy yang tersenyum menanggapinya. "Aniyo, aku ada perlu dengan Mark," Jawab nya tak kalah ramah. "Kalo begitu masuk dulu! Mark baru saja turun," Ajak Taeyong dan membiarkan Wendy masuk ke dalam.

"Wahhh! Ada bidadari datang!" Ucap Johnny saat melihat ada Wendy yang mampir ke villa mereka. "Berisik sekali kau," Wendy menepuk kepala Johnny sembari tertawa kecil sedangkan Johnny merunduk takut, ia kira Wendy akan memukul kepala nya. "Noona~" Renjun memeluk Wendy dari samping. "Halo Renjun-ah~" Wendy menarik kepala Renjun dan memeluk nya erat seraya mengusap sayang kepala Renjun.

"Katanya noona ada urusan dengan Mark hyung, urusan apa?" Tanya Jaemin dari sofa. "Ada lah pokoknya~ itu urusan kami. Oh, Renjun-ah... apa kau dan Jeno...?" Bisik Wendy pada Renjun yang masih betah memeluknya. Renjun langsung menyembunyikan wajah nya. "Jinjja!? Kalian sudah resmi!?" Wendy histeris tapi masih dalam mode berbisik. Renjun mengangguk pelan. "YEAYY!" Akhirnya Wendy berteriak lalu memeluk Renjun dengan erat sedangkan Renjun sudah berteriak meminta dilepaskan karena Wendy memeluk nya terlalu erat.

"Noona..." Panggil Mark. Wendy menoleh lalu tersenyum, "NCT! RED VELVET WENDY MEMINJAM NCT MARK SEBENTAR YAAA! ANNYEONG!" Wendy berteriak sangat keras lalu menarik tangan Mark untuk meninggalkan villa. "NE!" Jawab semua anggota NCT yang mendengar teriakan Wendy lalu mereka semua tertawa melihat kelakuan aneh teman seperjuangan nya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Mark dan Wendy sudah duduk di taman yang tak jauh dari villa NCT. Mark masih terdiam dan menunduk sedangkan Wendy tersenyum menatap Mark penuh arti. "Siapa yang membuat dirimu jatuh cinta hm?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Wendy membuat Mark terkejut dan menatap Wendy tidak percaya. "Benar kan?" Wendy mendekatkan wajah nya lalu Mark mengangguk.

" _Is it the big boy_? Yukhei-ssi?" Ledek Wendy dengan senyum jahil nya. " _How do you know_!?" Ucap Mark tak percaya. " _You know what, for me, personally who knows you since idk, since you're still a fetus, it's not really hard to tell that you're in love with him. It's pretty obvious actually. But damn~ Minhyung, you're in love with a really charming guy,"_ Wendy menonjok ringan lengan Mark. _"You think... he is charming?"_ Mark menatap Wendy tidak percaya. Karena sesungguhnya Lucas jauh dari kata charming. Well... kecuali wajah dan perawakan nya yang memang sangat sempurna.

"Tingkah aneh dan lucu nya itu adalah daya tarik nya Mark. Kau jatuh cinta pada daya tarik unik nya. Charming itu tidak harus selalu seperti Jaehyun yang senyum lembut, kalem juga bersifat gentle. Charming bisa dalam bentuk apapun... apa yang membuat hal ini menjadi beban untukmu?" Wendy bertanya dengan serius. Mark terdiam dan tidak menjawab. "Kau pikir dia _straight?_ " Tebak Wendy. Mark masih terdiam, lalu mengangguk malu. "Argh! Jangan terlalu to the point T.T aku malu noona..."

"Wae? Aku hanya bertanya! Sedari tadi kau tidak cerita apa-apa aku jadi harus banyak bertanya!" Protes Wendy. Mark menggaruk tenguk nya yang tidak gatal. "Ok... jadi... ini berawal dari pesta ulang tahun ku..." Mark mulai bercerita. Wendy hanya diam dan menyimak.

.

.

.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Acara ulang tahun Mark dirayakan di dorm NCT. Sesaat dia meniup lilin, hyung-hyung nya langsung membiarkan dirinya mencicipi one-shot pertamanya sebagai seseorang yang legal dan diperbolehkan untuk minum. Mark berhasil meminum one-shot pertama nya, namun ternyata pesta tersebut tidak berakhir begitu saja._

 _Para anggota minor sudah terlelap, namun anggota yang lain masih asik berpesta minum di dorm, termasuk Lucas yang sudah legal lebih dulu beberapa bulan dari nya. Mark berhenti minum saat ia merasa ia akan mabuk berat, ia tidak mau sampai kehilangan sadar karena ia yakin keesokan hari nya kepala nya akan terasa sangat sakit. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk mengakhiri pesta nya duluan dan masuk ke kamar nya untuk istirahat._

 _Mark mengganti pakaian nya menjadi piyama lalu ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi sambil menahan kantuk juga mabuk di saat yang bersamaan. Tiba-tiba..._

 _ **Greb.**_

 _Ada seseorang yang memeluk nya dari belakang. Mark terkejut lalu ia menjatuhkan sikat gigi nya dan hanya bisa mematung saat melihat kalau yang memeluk nya adalah Lucas. Ia bisa melihat Lucas yang memejamkan matanya sembari menyamankan diri di pundak Mark._

 _Lucas membuka matanya lalu tersenyum. Ia memutar tubuh Mark dan memeluk pinggang Mark dengan mesra. Ia menempelkan kening nya pada kening Mark lalu berkata, "Kau cantik... sangat cantik..." Lucas bergumam sembari tersenyum tampan. Mark hanya bisa terdiam dan wajah nya langsung memerah seketika. Lucas terdiam, lalu ia mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Mark._

" _Bolehkah?" Tanya nya dengan suara baritone nya yang seksi. Mark mengangguk pelan lalu ia memejamkan matanya saat Lucas memagut bibir nya dengan lembut. Jantung Mark berdetak begitu cepat dan kencang saat Lucas mengusap kulit pinggang nya dengan lembut sembari sesekali meremasnya. Lucas melepas ciuman nya lalu tersenyum, ia memeluk Mark dengan sangat lembut dan penuh kagum betapa gentle nya Lucas memperlakukan dirinya padahal ia sedang mabuk berat... Mark tau Lucas tidak akan ingat kejadian ini tapi setelah kejadian tersebut, Mark jadi sering memikirkan Lucas sampai-sampai tidak bisa tidur._

 _ **Flashback End.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" Wow... kalian sudah berciuman... apa kau yakin dia tidak ingat? Bisa saja ia sebenarnya ingat tapi malu untuk mengakui nya kan?" Tanya Wendy. Mark menunduk sedih lalu menggelengkan kepala nya pelan. "Keesokan hari nya dia benar-benar tidak membicarakan apapun... dia lupa semuanya dan dia tetap menyapaku seperti biasa tanpa rasa canggung... aku yakin dia tidak ingat..." Jawab Mark lesu.

"Hei, Lee Minhyung, dengarkan aku. Semua hal itu butuh proses, tidak ada yang instan. Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan tapi juga jangan menjadi orang yang tidak peka. Soal perasaan kalian, noona tidak bisa bantu banyak karena itu adalah masalah waktu. Semua akan indah pada waktu nya, kata orang-orang. Satu hal positif yang bisa kau ingat adalah, semua perkataan orang mabuk, di bawah alam sadarnya, itu semua adalah kejujuran 100% tanpa ada kebohongan sedikitpun. Jika dia bilang kau cantik pada saat itu, berarti kau memang terlihat cantik menurutnya. Dan bila dia menciummu pada saat itu, berarti memang dia menyimpan rasa ingin menciummu dari sejak lama. Setelah semua itu kau masih berpikir dia adalah _straight_ -.-? Jangan bilang iya, aku mohon," Wendy terdiam setelah memberi wejangan panjang lebar pada Mark.

Saat terdiam, tiba-tiba ponsel nya Mark bersuara. Dan itu adalah notifikasi pesan dari Lucas.

" _Mark~ kau dimana? Ini sudah sangat larut malam, apa kau ada di villa RV noona?"_

Mark terdiam lalu menunjukan pesan tersebut pada Wendy. "Dia mencariku..." Ucap nya sambil cemberut. "Kalian satu kamar?" Wendy tersenyum lebar. Mark mengangguk. "BAIKLAH! KALAU BEGITU AKU HARUS MENGEMBALIKAN MU PADA KELUARGA MU." Wendy bangkit dari posisi duduk nya lalu Mark menggenggam tangan Wendy.

"Noona... temani aku dalam perjalanan hubungan aneh ini ya? Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri... aku masih bingung dan merasa kalau ini semua tidak benar... " Pinta Mark. Wendy menatap Mark sedih, ia kembali duduk dan menggenggam kedua tangan Mark dengan erat. "Hei... kapan aku meninggalkanmu? Tidak pernah kan? Lagipula aku tidak ada alasan untuk meninggalkan mu atau menjauhimu jadi berhenti berpikir berlebihan! Jika memang kau tidak bisa cerita pada hyung-deul mu, ada aku juga noona lain yang siap mendengarkanmu, terutama aku. Jadi jangan sungkan dan jangan takut untuk bercerita... kau adalah adikku Mark. DAN TIDAK ADA YANG SALAH DENGAN PERASAANMU YA TUHAN." Wendy mengusak kepala Mark memastikan kalau dirinya tidak akan pergi kemana-mana.

Mark tersenyum. "Gomawo~" Wendy tertawa kecil lalu menarik tangan Mark dan mengajak nya pulang.

Wendy membuka pintu Villa lalu berteriak. "ANNYEONG HASEYO! NCT MARK LEE SUDAH AKU KEMBALIKAN DENGAN SELAMAT TANPA CACAT NE~ TERIMA KASIH! SELAMAT MALAM!" Lalu Wendy keluar dari villa tanpa pamit. Hanya berteriak memberitau kalau dirinya tadi ada di villa tersebut untuk mengembalikan Mark. Taeyong terkekeh lalu menghampiri Mark. "Cepatlah naik, Lucas tadi sempat panik mencarimu karena tadi saat Wendy noona berteriak untuk meminjam mu keluar, dia sedang di kamar mandi jadi dia tidak dengar," Jelas Taeyong.

"Panik? Mencariku? Kenapa harus panik?" Mark menunjukan wajah bingung. "Katanya ini sudah sangat malam, ia takut kau keluyuran sendirian. Tapi saat kami bilang kalau kau pergi dengan Wendy noona, dia sedikit lebih tenang dan kini ia menunggu mu di kamar," Ucap Taeyong sembari tersenyum penuh arti. Mark terdiam lalu pergi ke kamar nya karena ia mau istirahat.

.

.

.

.

 **Cklek**

Mark masuk dengan perlahan lalu melihat Lucas sudah terlelap di kasur sambil meringkuk di balik selimut. Mark menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan, mematikan lampu lalu berjalan perlahan ke arah kasur setelah membuka jaket nya dan menyelinap ke bawah selimut dengan perlahan mungkin agar Lucas tidak terbangun.

Mark hanya terdiam memandang wajah tidur Lucas yang begitu tampan dan menggemaskan. Mark tersenyum lalu tangan nya terulur untuk mengusap sayang kepala Lucas. "Bayi... Bayi raksasa..." Gumam nya gemas lalu mengusap pipi Lucas dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ia beralih ke rahang Lucas dan mengusap nya lembut. "Aku sangat menyayangimu kau tau? Sangat menyayangimu..." Gumam nya lagi dan kini mengusap sayang alis kiri Lucas. Mark terlelap tanpa sadar, lalu Lucas membuka kedua matanya.

Lucas tersenyum lebar lalu menarik pinggang ramping Mark agar lebih dekat dengan nya. Ia menarik tangan Mark yang ada di pipi nya lalu mengecup telapak tangan mungil tersebut dengan lembut lalu mengusap pipi Mark dengan lembut. "Aku juga sangat menyayangimu..." Lucas tersenyum lalu kembali memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **GENGG! BARU BISA AKTIF DI FFN SETELAH MELEWATI BANYAK UJIAN YES. DOAKAN AUTHOR UN MINGGU DEPAN. Dan jangan lupa sebarkan virus LuMark yah~ ke seluruh penjuru dunia~ agar mereka tau kalau Mark sangat menggemaskan jika sedang bersama Lucas. Sekian.**


End file.
